Problems
by Kapparan
Summary: When Ray and Kai come across Micheal harrassing Tala, Ray finds out exactly how far things go back for our favorite redhead. KaiRay, but it takes a back seat to Tala.


Problems for All

Kapparan

Rating: pg-13 (do you even read this part?)

Pairing: Kai/Ray but not centered on them.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was only seven in the morning when Ray followed his boyfriend down for breakfast. Both he and Kai had always been early risers due to their training, and never saw a problem with it, no matter how much Tyson complained about it. Entering the dinning hall, Ray picked through the odds and ends the cooking staff had left out the night before while Kai simply grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Hey Kai, do you think this pizza is still good enough to eat?"

"…………"

Ray looked over his shoulder when he didn't get a response from his boyfriend.

Kai's attention was across the room, near a corner in the back and from the way his eyes where narrowed into slits and the tight curl of his fist, Ray knew he didn't like what he saw. Following Kai's gaze he watched as Tala talked heatedly with Michael, who had the Russian blader backed up against the wall.   
"Kai," Ray whispered quietly, but his boyfriend did not reply and continued to stare coldly at the scene before him. Tala snarled and tried to push by Michael, but was cut off when the other bladers arms came up to cage him between Michael and the wall. Even from his seat, Ray could see Tala's ice blue eyes widen in fright. Michael leaned down to the slighter boy and muttered something in his ear and judging by the fierce blush on Tala's usually pale face, Ray had a good idea what was said.

"Kai," he said again, only to find himself talking to air as Kai jumped to his feet and storm across the dining hall, murder blazing in his eyes.

Thank god almost no one comes down to eat early, Ray thought as he got to his feet and rushed after Kai, his long hair whipping around him as he was forced to quicken his pace to Kai's angry strides. Looking over the other boy, Ray realized he had never seen Kai like this. Sure, he got annoyed when someone tried hitting on Max too heavily or when an opponent tried to put his team down in any way, but it was nothing compared to what Ray was seeing now. It made him wonder just how far Kai's and Tala's relationship went, and if he should be more worried then he already was.

"Look here you little bitch," Michael whispered down to Tala as Kai and Ray approached, "You've been teasing me since me and my team got here, so why don't we just go up to my room, and we'll see if you're worth it. Hell, I'll even pay you for it, if I like what I get."

"Back the fuck off, Parker!" Tala struggled to escape from Michael's cage of arms but was having no luck due to the American's superior height and mass. Tala, with his shorter, slimmer frame and no apparent advantages was no match when it came to sheer physical strength. Ray was disgusted by Michael's behavior and briefly wondered why Tala had not sent Wolborg after him when he saw the ice wolf glittering dangerously on the table, uselessly out of reach of his master. It seemed that Michael had cornered his prey before Tala could even register his surroundings fully.

Obviously, Michael hadn't anticipated Kai being there.

The All-Stars blader had just grabbed Tala's thin wrists forcefully when Kai was close enough to land a

punch, which he promptly did. Michael went reeling into the nearest table, scattering silverware and dishes everywhere. Tala had flattened himself against the wall when he saw Kai coming and was shaking visibly.

Kai wasted no time in grabbing his red headed friend and dragging him behind his larger body, effectively shielding Tala from his attacker. Ray wisely chose to stay out of the conflict, standing behind Kai and watching.

"I can take care of myself, Kai." even in a situation like this, Tala's pride could go unmatched.

"I never said you couldn't, I just doubt for how long," Kai shot back easily. Tala glared at him, but the effect was lost as he was still shaking. The red head brought his arms up to cross over his chest and Ray caught a flash of Tala's wrists under his jacket, dark with hand-shaped bruises. A quick look at Kai's face told Ray he had seen the bruises too, and Ray felt no pity for Michael.

Said asshole stumbled to his feet unsteadily and glared harmlessly at Kai, threats flying from his mouth none stop. Kai gently pushed Tala further back onto Ray, who quickly encircled the Russian in a firm hug hoping to sooth the shaking boy slightly.

"This isn't any of your concern, Hiwatari. The whore and I where just discussing some business propositions. Why don't you and you're little kitty go back to whatever the hell you where doing and leave us." Tala made to lunge forward at Michael, but Ray quickly tightened his hold and brought the red head closer to him. Kai's crimson eyes narrowed dangerously but he stood his ground with his arms crossed over his chest menacingly.

"It became my concern the minute you threatened Tala. You are aware sexual harassment is punishable by law, correct? But you're more of a fool then I thought it you think I'll stop there. Touch, threaten, or even stare too long at him again and I will not only get you kicked out of this tournament, but you'll never beyblade again. Hell, you'll be lucky to keep Trieagle." Kai's voice didn't raise in volume, but stayed a steady, low, intimidating pitch that somehow scared Ray more then anything. Michael seemed to think so too, but did not back down.

"What's the bitch to you, Hiwatari? He let you fuck him in return for going easy on his team? Or did he do it for the cash?"

Tala tensed in Ray's arms again, glaring hard at Michael.

"Kai," he said, his voice a little shaky. "Don't do it. The ass isn't worth it. Let's just go, okay?"

"In a second, Tala. Ray, do you have your cell phone on you?" Ray didn't need to check to know the small black phone Mr. Dickenson had given to he and the rest of the Bladebreakers last year was in his pocket. He never went anywhere without it.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Call Bryan for me. I'm sure he'll love a shot at Parker when I'm done."  
"Kai!" Tala yelled, turning his glare to the boy. "That isn't necessary! None of this is, let's just go eat." He seemed desperate to walk away from this all. Ray inwardly shook his head, Kai was too stubborn and too protective to let something like this get away easily. He had been the trigger for Kai's overprotective, almost possessive, streak more then once.

Kai continued to face Michael, but shook his head at Tala's remark.

"Not a chance Tal. Not after Brett." Tala blushed again, but stayed silent as Ray casually flipped his phone open and dialed Bryan's number, his other arm not letting go of Tala. The wolf simply sighed and leaned against Ray, listening as the tiger related the events both past and present to Bryan quickly and hung up the phone.  
"Kai, Bryan said to 'save a piece of that worthless sack of flesh for him'," Ray said cheerfully, loving the pale, slightly green shade Michael's face turned. Ray also couldn't help but smile when he felt Tala twitch in annoyance periodically beside him.

"Excellent," Kai stated before suddenly drop kicking Michael onto his back and stepping painfully on his lowest rib. "You ever go near Tala again, and trust me I'll know if you do, and you won't get off this lightly." he said slowly, so Michael could not misunderstand him, and slowly began increasing the pressure he applied to the rib. "I'll give you to the rest of the Demolition Boys, and I'm sure the rest of my team would just love to lend a punch or two, right Ray?"

"Hell yeah." Max had found that he and Tala have similar shopping interests and Ray knew he wouldn't pass up a chance to repay the one who hurt his 'shopping buddy' (Max's term). Over the months Ray had come to respect Max's unique ability to get away with murder. Tyson, despite his loud, childish antics, stood firm on his belief that sexual abuse was a cardinal sin and should be punished any way he see fit, and Ray could only imagine the things Ian, Spencer, and Bryan could devise for revenge. As for Ray himself, one look at the red haired blader next to him (who was still shivering openly) and the bond that his boyfriend had to Tala was all the Chinese man needed. Michael had scared Tala, plain and simple, and that was unforgivable.

Kai delivered a few more kicks randomly over Michael's prone body, before Bryan came down to the dining hall in a black tank top that showed off his muscles, baggy pants that couldn't restrict his movement and fingerless gloves that spoke boldly of experience with their winkles and tears. In short, he looked deadly.

Bryan stopped momentarily by Ray to place a hand on Tala's shoulder and squeeze gently. His gray eyes scanned his captain's body and focused in on the bruises that encircled Tala's wrists. Ray watched as Bryan eyed his captain, then pull back the collar of Tala's jacket to reveal more bruises around his neck and collarbone, evidence that things had gone out of control before Kai and Ray had even entered the hall. Bryan also quickly found the bruising lining his upper arms and waist. Through the inspection Tala stayed silent, only staring at the ground to avoid Bryan's gaze whenever the other boy found new blotched areas of skin. Ray felt his anger rise again at the discovery of this new information, but knew he could count on Bryan to carry out appropriate punishment. Bryan looked at Ray and to Ray's utter surprise, smiled softly.

"Thanks for calling, Ray. God knows Tala wouldn't have." Tala's head snapped up at that remark.

"God damnit, I am not just reckless, irresponsible teenager!" he shouted, glaring at all of them. Ray was slightly stunned at the outburst, but Bryan brushed it off and cupped Tala's face in his large hands.

"Tala, we don't think you're irresponsible, but after what happened with Brett we don't want to take any chances, even when it is just assholes like this. You and I both know that if Kai hadn't been here, you would have gotten away and not say a word about the incident to anyone. You've done it before. You don't like having other people solving you're problems, even when they're better equipped to and want to help you." Tala broke their staring contest here to look at the fluffy carpet. "You're always telling the team to follow what we think is right and I think it's right to pound this piece of shit's face in for what he did to you. We do care for you Tal, but as much as you just want to walk away from this, if he's not taught a lesson he'll come after you again. Trust me on this one, please?" Ray's eyebrows shot up at that last sentence. Bryan saying please? **_Bryan? _**But for whatever it was worth, it worked on Tala. He sighed and nodded, looking downcast and tired.

Bryan gently ruffled his captain's hair and walked up to where Kai had Michael pinned to the floor, his knee digging into Michael's solar plax. He placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and kneeled down to Kai's level and whispered into his ear, before grabbing Michael's arm and dragging him outside.   
"Less mess to clean up," he informed Kai casually, before pushed Michael roughly out the door and slamming it.

"Kai, I-" Tala started.

"Am going to come eat with us," the older Russian stated and glanced at Ray, who nodded vigorously. If Kai hadn't have said anything, Ray could have ended up dragging Tala over to their table anyway. Tala glanced back and forth between the two of them before sighing in defeat.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" he muttered. Ray grinned widely at him, showing off his sharp canines.

"Nope." Tala let out a small chuckle and followed the couple over to their previous table, but not before grabbing Wolborg and stuffing him safely into his pocket.

1111111111111111111111111

"Kai?" the blader looked up from where he was reading to Ray, who was sitting in front of their vanity brushing his hair out.

"What?"

"Who's Brett?"

Kai bit his lip and slide his reading glasses off his nose. He had been expecting this question all day. After breakfast, Tala had tried to escape their clutches only to be pulled back by Max, who had come down to eat shortly after Bryan had escorted Michael out. The blonde had somehow managed to squeeze money out of both his mom and Mr. Dickenson, so of course wanted to go shopping. Needless to say, Tala agreed in a heartbeat, but not before dragging both Ray and Kai off to the side and had them both swear not to tell a soul of what had happened earlier. The rest of the day had passed without a problem. Max had come back to the apartment laden down with bags and ray could only assume Tala returned the same way. Not once had Ray talked about the Michael incident, but Kai could feel his lover almost dying with curiosity and well meaning concern.

"Brett was an asshole who deserved what he got, Ray. Leave it at that." Kai said while trying not to look at the raven haired boy. One look in those golden eyes and he knew he would crack_. Damn, he has me wrapped around those talented little fingers of his, doesn't he?_

As predicted, Ray continued to push the subject, abit gently. Inevitably, Ray won. Kai put his book down on the table next to him.

"Chris Brett was a therapist the court assigned the Demolition Boys after the championships. Ian and Spencer where in no condition to be in public, mentally or physically, and Bryan would have probably killed someone within the first week. Tala needed help getting around because the de-cyber procedure left him pretty weak. Hell, he's still not up to par physically from when he faced Tyson in the finals. About a week goes by and both the team and Brett are pissed at each other. Brett's style was too harsh and unemotional, though I'm slightly bias. They just didn't get along that well. The day Brett quit, Tala was in the bookstore down on 14th. He came back and Brett grabbed him off the street into ally behind the hotel." Kai paused, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Next thing I know, I'm getting a call from Ian screaming that he saw Tala 'disappear' out the window and he demanded I go look for him. By the time I found him, his shirt was gone, he had more cuts and bruises then undamaged skin, his lips where swollen, and his was crying his eyes out. For three full weeks he held out on us, telling us that he hadn't seen his attacker. Bryan was all for bashing his head in to see if any common sense was still in it. I don't think we ever would have found out who it was if I hadn't gone for coffee and heard the asshole bragging about it to some of his friends. I came back, confronted Tala, grabbed Bryan, and dealt with it." Kai stopped again, and Ray didn't encourage him too continue. The very idea that one human would do that to another was horrible!

"Three weeks," Kai said suddenly. He wasn't looking at Ray, but rather glaring spitefully at the wall. "For three weeks he kept that from us! And now this Michael thing. I truly believe that if we hadn't come in, Tala would have never told anyone."

"Prideful doesn't even begin to describe the lot of you," Ray replied. Silence filled the room as Ray absorbed this new information.

"What **_did_** you do to Brett?"

"Don't worry about him, Ray."

"…….what about Tala?" Kai finally looked directly at Ray.

"Given the proper love and respect he deserves, rather then the sexual harassment and degrading enviroment I **know** he got at the Abby, I think Tala will do just fine."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A.N./ I had to stop there or it would have never ended! I've been tinkering with this for about four or five months using it to get over other writer's blocked stories, so that's why it's mindless fluff. I realized about hafl way through that Kai and Ray's relationship took a backseat to Tala, but I didn't really care. The focus wasn't on them. I hope you enjoy, and any kind of input would be nice, just don't be mean.


End file.
